stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Statue
Description The statue is a monument used by both the original nations, Order, Chaos, Elementals (asumed) and other groups as a means to gather mana, empower troops, and prevent their armies from falling. When a statue falls, the battle is by definiton, over, and whoever's statue is still standing is considered the victor. However, in some cases, a statue is unnessecary. In these cases, the army with the statue is considered to be in a siege while the other has to constantly attack until they either run out of troops or destroy the opposing statue. Each statue has different designs to mark individual races. For example, the primary Archidon statue shows an Archidon firing his bow, Magikill use a mage casting a spell, Elipsors show an Eclipsor firing an arrow, and Deads use a decomposed zombie head with a hand stuck on it. Order Statues Order Statue Originally, the Order statue was nothing more than a crudely cut hunk of stone depicting a king wearing a golden crown. Following the Conquering and the Fall of Order, the statue became much more advanced, becoming a soldier wearing a helmet with a Sword--a copy of the Swordwrath statue. After the Order-Rebellion Truce, however, the statue is depicted as a mix of every race--the upper half of the helmet of the Archidons and Swordwrath, the lower half of the helmet of the Swordwrath and Speartons, the sword of the Shadowrath and Swordwrath, the pose of the Shadowrath, the chest bond of the Allbowtross, and the armor of a Spearton. The Magikill and Meric's portion of the statue, however, is oddly missing. It is also strange how Allbowtross were given honor in the statue, when they were discovered only after the Shadow of the Moon, long after the pact was made. It is also noteable that the new Order statue is similar to that the Swordwrath use in the intro of Stick War 2. How the Swordwrath were able to promote other races so well is unknown, however thought of due to them being expert blacksmiths. But it is fairly clear that Order chose the statue due to its resemblance of other nations, and to honor the Swordwrath, who, in which majority stayed loyal to Order during their fall. Archidon Statue In the original Stick War, the Archidon statue depicts a warrior preparing to launch an arrow at the enemy, roughly made of stone, showing a barely visible string to his bow and oddly having a square head which is actually his quiver. This statue also has very low health. It remains essentially the same in Stick War 2, yet is much clearer and detailed. It mainly depicted the upper half of the same Archidon, though now he is clad in a helm and with, oddly, no quiver. It can also be noted that there is a thin braid in his arm, representing the tribal life of the Archidonis. The average helm of the Archidonis also has three horns, however only two are visible in their statue. One may even wonder why he has a helmet and a braid on his arm, when majority of the tribal Archidons wear nothing and the more civilized Archidons have helms and silver quivers. This is, in fact, to show that the two groups, although separate, still act as one great and allied nation. The new Archidonis statue is much tougher than the Spearton statue. This is because the few Speartons that were the first to attack Order were expected to fail, and were sent merely to weaken Order's armada. Swordwrath Statue The original Swordwrath statue was one of the best made statues in the game, being cut very clean. It showed a Swordwrath holding a sword like he is about to go into battle. The new Swordwrath statue shows a Swordwrath resting on his sword, which had been stabbed into the ground. He is shown clad in heavy armor, including a Spearton-like helmet and shoulder pads, which is unusual for a Swordwrath because they prefer going into battle without armor. While the original Swordwrath statue was one of the best made in Inamorta, the new one is much more simple and poorly made, with all around it, making it look like it will fall apart, and a much simpler pose than most other statues. The Swordwrath statue was adopted by Order until the Great Truce Spearton Statue Of all the statues of the original Stick War, the Spearton statue probably had the crudest build, being a barely decipherable image of a Spearton in Phalanx--or Shield wall--position. In Order Empire, however, it became much smoother, now properly resembling a preaching Spearton in all his glory. It is found in the Village. His shield is oddly smaller than usual, and his helm has a small sharp edge up front, depicting him as the leader of the Spearton nation. Magikill Statue The Magikill statue in Stick War 1 shows a Magikill beginning a spell in a unique fashion similar to that they do when they stun. The new Magikill statue is found in the Lake and shows a Magikill preparing to cast a spell and summon fire from his hands. He is oddly without a beard, and his hat is pointed, unlike the curved hat of Magikill warriors. He also appears to be holding a wand, which is sometimes thought of as a spear. Giant Statue There are actually two giant statues in Stick War 1: the original and the Great Giant's shell. The original simply depicted a giant swinging a club, oddly without its dead body. The Gargantuam's statue was similar, though it had its club in the air, was much more massive and contained a living giant inside its hollow space. The new giant statue shows a Giant's upper half, about to smash its massive club onto the ground. He is also, oddly, without a dead body as a weapon. Eclipsor statue the Eclipsor statue shows a Wingidon about to fire its bow. It is pointed directly down--some even fear the statue may shoot its arrow magically, prior to Medusa's many, "surprises". The Wingidon statue can be found in the Icelands and the Mountains of Inamorta. Its wings are oddly small and show a dragon-like formation, and its helm shows a strange mold barely similar to that of a Spearton's or Archidon's. It is unique to him alone. His bow also, is shown with a curved edge. The Dead statue The Dead's statue is proclaimed as a human head appearing very thin, with its broken hands grasping atop its head. It shows lifeless eyes and no teeth, with a very rotten hand and face. The Dead's statue can be found in the Lake, similar to where the Magikill statue may be found. This lake, however, is much farther from the Magikill's homelands and can be found only deep beyond Inamorta's lands. Medusa's statue Medusa's statue is shown as a snake--a cobra to be exact--poising down on its enemies, depicting that Medusa will always be higher than you, and will always be ready to strike. There is no other statue similar to it, and can be found only in the Gates of Medusa's great castle. Category:Neutral